This invention relates generally to aerial targets known as clay pigeons and, more particularly, an aerial target that is durable to the impact of a gunshot, is reused after being shot down, and is recoverable even from a body of water.
Clay pigeon shooting, also referred to as trap shooting or clay target shooting, refers to the launching of a clay target into the air and then being shot down by a sportsman with a shotgun. Clay target shooting is done by amateur hunters as practice and by experienced or even professional shooters in competitions. Aerial targets are typically made of clay or other brittle material. A shooter knows that his shot has hit the aerial target in that the target is fragmented, shattered, or completely reduced to dust upon being impacted by shot from the shotgun blast.
Variations of clay pigeons have been proposed in the art, such as biodegradable targets, targets having markers or even electronic components for tracking or identification, and having various compositions or frangibility. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide an aerial target that is both reusable and easily recoverage after being shot down or after falling from the sky after being missed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an aerial target that is not frangible but rather durable to deflect or absorb the impact from a shotgun blast. Further, it would be desirable to have an aerial target that includes an air chamber such that the target floats if it lands in water and is, thus, recoverable.